Midnight
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: New Years comes to the Marauders in their 6th year. Simple One-Shot for the Holiday. Happy New Year!


**Jily/Wolfstar oneshot written for the Holiday. Hope you enjoy, and Happy New Year!**

* * *

James Potter sat on his own bed, legs crossed, notes and a bag of snacks before him, but he wasn't paying much attention. It was something James prided himself on, knowing when something bothered one of his friends- and trying to help. He watched as Sirius sat on the window bench, legs curled up to his chest, staring out over the frosty grounds. "Shouldn't you be happier on New Years Eve?" He ask, breaking their silence. Sirius sighed and shrugged. It was just the two of them in the room just today, as Peter and Remus were out gathering things for the party the boys had planned in the common room to celebrate the turning of the year.

"Suppose." He replied. James grabbed another piece of licorice and popped into his mouth before he crawled down the bed and over to where Sirius sat.

"Padfoot." He called for the other dark haired boy's attention. They had shared this dorm for five and a half years now, and James and Sirius were as inseparable as friends could be, brothers even. He knew something was not being shared.

"What?" He snapped back.

"You can tell me." James said softly. He knew whatever it was, it had been eating at Sirius for a while now. Mostly it came up in small moments, or times when he was given too much time to think. James wondered if it was something with Regulus, or their mother even. Heavens everyone knew that was nothing happy to think on.

"Nah, not this time." He finally said, in a small, weak voice. This baffled James.

"What could be so bad?" He pressed. He tried to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder in support, but Sirius shrugged away.

"No, really." He snapped once again, cutting his sharp grey eyes at James. But James Potter was not one to give up. They had been through such terrible problems in their friend group- Lycanthropy, parent deaths, failing classes; He pondered what on earth could possibly have Sirius so messed up.

"Surely you don't honestly think there could be anything tha-" James started to say, but Sirius suddenly turned with such force it would have snapped the neck of a lesser man.

"I just- I like _someone,_ okay?" Sirius spat. "Now will you leave me the fuck alone about it?!"

James stepped back, dumbfounded. Not only was this, in the ground scheme of it all, a small issue, but Sirius had never actually talked to him in such a way before. He sat for a moment, knowing they wouldn't have all day alone in the dorm, before their friends rejoined them and Sirius would once again pretend to be fine. So he sat, recalling the past couple months, events that may help him. Then his hazel eyes grew wide. Of course! No wonder Sirius was so upset, so secretive. Not only was the person he liked not a girl- It was one of them. It was subtle, but there were moments now that James thought, that it was obvious and he just hadn't paid attention.

"It's Moony, isn't it?" He ask, keeping his voice gentle and even. He didn't want any reaction one way or another to ring through. This time when Sirius turned back around, James saw a stray tear streak down his cheek.

"I hate it. I hate myself. It'll ruin everything." He said quietly. James simply listened for the moment. Sirius had, for years now, had always had a random girl on his arm. To his knowledge at least, he'd never seen him with a boy. And Remus- Well. He'd never seen Remus with anyone. The other three and made jokes at him when girls in class would flirt with their bookish friend, but the werewolf was always quick to remind him of what he was and why that meant he should just keep to himself.

"Why?" James ask. He didn't even know how he meant it, so he decided to allow Sirius to answer rather than elaborate.

"I'm pretty sure he'd tell us if he was gay, wouldn't he? I mean we know his other secret. I can't exactly risk a long and thoroughly fought for friendship over something that'll eventually pass." Sirius curled up again. James tried a couple more times to get him to talk, but he kept shrugging him away. Eventually he just left the room altogether, hoping some space would help now that Sirius wasn't keeping that burden of a secret all on himself. He wondered down the stairs of the tower and into the common room- Where he found Lily Evans over by the fire with a group of her friends, who all grew quiet as he approached.

"Evans." He greeted, and Lily quirked an eyebrow. "Can I borrow you for the moment?"

"I told you at least fifty times already, Potter, I will _not_ kiss you at midnight." She snorted. James shook his head.

"Not about that. Lily, please?" He pleaded, and when he used her first name, she knew he was not flirting. She shrugged to her friends but followed him, out of the portrait hole and out onto the staircase landing.

"What do you need?" She ask, somewhat concerned. James glanced over her shoulder and saw where Peter and Remus were headed back, a couple staircases over.

"Not here." He urged, and pulled her along down another set of stairs, the set that headed toward Transfiguration's wing. He kept going, pulling her along until finally there was no one else in sight.

"Seriously Potter, what is this all about?" She demanded, taking her arm from his grasp.

"Look- I know you and Remus are close now, since you started prefect duties last year. I know you talk. And I know you... _Know._ " His voice grew even more hushed, even though they were alone. Lily seemed unphased.

"So?" She said, crossing her arms. "He can have other friends."

"No, no..." James shook his head, and ran a hand nervously through his hair, making a worse mess of the untidy black mop. "I just- Has he maybe ever mentioned having a fancy for anyone?"

Lily's face softened. She suddenly understood.

"No, not exactly. I do get a feeling sometimes, when I complain about you lot and your mischief..." She started.

"About?" James pressed, hoping she'd continue. She blinked heavily.

"I don't think they'd appreciate us talking about them, you know?" Lily ask. James couldn't help his grin, he knew Lily was the right place to go.

"So it is Sirius, you get the feeling about?" Jame ask, and Lily gave the smallest nod.

"But, Potter, this is really, really, _really_ not our business." She reminded him.

"Yes, but maybe they need it to be. Hear me out." He said, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, secretly delighted she allowed it to stay as he explained his plan.

* * *

The common room was absolutely buzzing with noise, at least two different radios played over one another and someone had a guitar. The Marauders were not alone in the planning of the event, as several seventh years had agreed to help sneak different food and drinks in, and even some sparkler sticks. There were fairy lights and streamers, snacks and champagne, but everyone below fifth year was watched and only allowed butterbeer. It seemed that the entire house was in good spirits. There was another disappearance in the news the morning before, but it seemed far from their minds just now, as they partied in the protected walls of the castle.

Several members of other houses had made their way into the part now, and it was growing closer and closer to the main event- Only nineteen minutes to go now. James scanned the crowd for Lily, who gave him a gently nod and acknowledging look before turning back to where she was chatting with Remus and a few of the guests from Ravenclaw. He then did a once through and found Sirius, glass of what looked to be gigglewater in his hand. "Having a better evening, mate?" He ask casually, taking a mug of butterbeer for himself from a passing tray as it floated through the crowd. James loved these trays; They were an enchantment Remus had came up with himself a few years ago. They self stabilized and refilled.

"Alcohol always helps!" Sirius said with a laugh as he downed his drink and took another- a small glass of smoking blue liquid.

"Hmm, I'm sure." He said, wincing with Sirius as he downed the new beverage as well, and steam shot from his nose and ears.

"Do NOT try those." Sirius said, holding up the glass. James laughed and nodded, looked over his shoulder and checked the time. Only four minutes. Time to get into place. James shrugged an arm around Sirius. It was obvious his tolerance was officially through the rough, as he was barely even affected by what he'd taken in.

"Are you still pissed with me?" James ask, his tone mostly humored. Sirius snorted.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was just mad in general. At myself. At life- Hell, I don't know." He shrugged, grabbing a biscuit from another passing tray. James stopped them and glanced back at the clock. Two minutes. He saw Lily was also in place.

"As long as you feel better, mate." James laughed. As the music died, the countdown began, and Lily looked over again. Now or never.

"10-"

James gulped. Lily gave a thumbs up, and the crowd kept counting.

"6-"

James stepped back, getting himself in a position where could do what needed to be done.

"3... 2... 1..."

James swung around with Sirius in tote and shoved him forward, right as Lily guided Remus around, leaving the two wizards toe to toe. There was a blindingly loud 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' being screamed all around them, and everyone was occupied with their own celebrating and finding someone to kiss. Only James and Lily were watching, standing back. Sirius looked baffled at first, so Remus shrugged and stepped forward and grabbed Sirius by the face, planting a quick, feather light kiss on his lips before letting go.

"Happy New Year." He said quietly. Sirius stood in place and blinked for a moment, but then stepped back to the werewolf and pulled him in for a better, longer kiss.

"You're alright, you know, Potter." Lily said, leaning her shoulder into him momentarily, as she smiled and watched their friends in their moment. "Sometimes." she added and laughed.

"They both deserve a lot." Jame said simply. "I just wanted to help them be happy."

"Well, it was very sweet. You did a good job." She smiled again, then grabbed James' sleeve and tugged him to the side where she laid a small, gentle kiss on his cheek. "Happy New Year, Potter." She said, walking off.

James stood still, touching the still warm spot on his cheek, grinning. Happy New Year, indeed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you please?!  
**


End file.
